Hombre Bonito
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Según su propia experiencia, hombre bonito era lo mismo que "Naruto". NaruHina One shot 7u7


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Hombre Bonito"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hombre bonito, según la información recaudada, era un humano del sexo masculino con belleza y atractivo que es agradable de contemplar.

Según su propia experiencia, hombre bonito era lo mismo que "Naruto", el hermoso chico de la clase B, osea su compañero.

Naruto poseía una distintiva belleza y mucho atractivo, además de que el hombre era muy agradable para contemplar, el hombre que toda mujer querría de novio, era rubio, de piel bronceada, ojos azules y labios rojamente carnosos, ¿qué mas se podía pedir?

Sin embargo y a pesar de ser una belleza de alto nivel -puede que estuviese en la cuspide de los hombres bellos obviamente él siendo el lider indiscutible-, las chicas de la clase siempre lo hacían de menos, todo por que estaban locas por aquel moja bragas de belleza estándar o incluso inferior.

¿Qué tenía de interesante o bello Sasuke Uchiha?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

El hombre era como muchos otros, cabello negro en punta, la parte de atrás parecía la cresta de un gallo, ojos negros tan comunes y corrientes -sin el afán de ofender-, piel blanca, ¿a caso no conocía el sol?, alto y con un trasero plano, tenía el cuerpo delgado, le faltaba carnita y una cara de estreñimiento que le daban ganas de darle un laxante para que dejase de sufrir.

En cambio Naruto, por favor, Naruto era un hombre con todas sus letras, dejando de lado el color tan perfecto de sus ojos, su perfecto cabello y sus perfectos labios, Naruto poseía una complexión de hombre, espalda ancha y fuerte, brazos fornidos, un lavadero que... Dios mío ella amaría por lavarse ahí, unas piernas gruesas y bien definidas, una trasero respingado, redondo y muy agradable a la vista, parecían cojines, una sonrisa llena de confianza y una voz escandalosamente hermosa.

Muchos podrían pensar lo peor de ella, era entendible, después de todo que hacía una chica de diecisiete años hablando de esa forma de su compañero de clase, pero mas importante, ¿cómo podía un chico de diecisiete años estar tan bueno?, misterios de la vida.

Aún así, ver a Naruto caminar hacía ella con un rostro curioso y hasta preocupado no era lo que esperaba, de estar en el mundo real se habría desmayado sólo de verlo, pero justo ahora estaba soñando, y solía ser muy valiente en sueños.

—Hinata-chan~ -le habló finalmente el hombre-

—¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? -le respondió ella con su sonrisa de mas confianza-

—Tú ~... ¿Crees que soy un poco atractivo?

—¡PFFFT! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -no pudo evitar la carcajada mientras el pobre rubio la miraba confundido y triste-, ¿él pregunta que si es atractivo? Jajajajaja

Todos en el salón comenzaron a reírse, el pobre hombre quería salir huyendo de allí, jamás esperó semejante crueldad y menos de parte de la chica mas dulce.

—Naruto-kun -lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con seriedad-, No hay manera de que seas un poco atractivo -eso le remató su confianza el pobre rubio-, tú eres... ¡Un hombre bonito!, que digo bonito, ¡Eres un hombre hermoso!, ¡Un hombre di-vi-no!

—¿Qué? -dijeron todos confundidos, casi tan confundidos como Naruto que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas-

—Lo es escuchas Naruto-kun, tu eres un hombre muy guapo, hermoso, bonito, divino, eres como un pecado.

—¿Cómo un pecado? -preguntó aún confundido mientras ella se ponía de pie junto a él-

—Si, tentador como un pecado, ahora, ¿quisieras abrazarme?

—Si, me encantaría -le respondió él al instante-

—Muy bien guapo.

—¿Hinata-chan?, ¿que haces? -le habló su amiga Ino-

—Tranquila nena -le habló con confianza la Hyuga-, suelo ser muy valiente en sueños

—¿Sueños? -se preguntó antes de ser cruelmente ignorada-

—Pero todas las chicas dicen que soy feo y se mueren por el teme -le dijo el Uzumaki mientras caminaban abrazados en el salón de clases-

—Por que son una ridículas -respondió ella-, es decir, admiran a sus idols rubios o de ojos azules, con cuerpazo y todo, pero mojan sus bragas apenas ven a Sasuke-kun, mi pregunta es, ¿que le ven?

—Sasuke-kun es diferente, eso lo hace muy guapo -respondió una de las indignadas fans del Uchiha-

—¿Que tiene de dlferente?, tiene cabello y ojos negros como el 98% de los estudiantes de esta escuela y el país en general, y me estoy quedando corta nena, su cuerpo es delgado, si le pongo un vestido y una peluca jamás sabrías que es un hombre a menos que veas lo que enconde entre sus piernas de fideo y lo sabes.

—Sasuke-kun es todo un macho -gritó una atrás-

—Si, el típico macho machista -respondió Hyuga-

—Sasuke-kun tiene...

—Cabello de gallina, lo se -interrumpió Hinata-, pero ya enserio chicas, la belleza de Sasuke es tan común, es un chico estándar, en cambio Naruto-kun es hermoso, tan hermoso que yo si le andaba dando sus buenos... Consejitos.

"Soy guapo a mi manera", pensaba Sasuke en su lugar mientras observaba a la mujer que lo había degradado de tal manera.

—Entonces... ¿Yo te gusto? -preguntó Naruto-

—Mas que gustarme me encantas bombón -le aclaró Hinata con una sonrisa pilla-

—Hinata-chan me gustas, ¿serías mi novia?

—Sería tu novia y lo que quieras, ahora besame que ya va a sonar la alarma.

¡Wow!, lo había besado un par de veces en sueños pero ninguno como ese, se sentía tan tibio, tan sensual, incluso le había mordido un poco el labio y lamido con su lengua, u la la pero que sexy, ¡Grrr!

El sonido de la alarma sonó, ella abrió sus ojos y vio frente a ella los brillosos ojos azules, una sonrisa hermosa y los labios hinchados y rojos.

¿Por qué no había despertado?

—Creí que la alarma había sonado -dijo confundida Hinata-

—¿Alarma?, no nena, solo fue la campana para las clases -le explicó su ahora novio-

—¿Entonces no estoy soñando?

—No, al menos eso me dicen mis labios rojos, las manos en tu cintura y mis ganas de besarte de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, ¿podrías tomarme con mas fuerza?

—¿Así? -dijo abrazandola con fuerza-

—Si, eres un encanto.

Una vez afianzada a los fuertes hombros del rubio, con la seguridad de que él la estaba tomando con fuerza y confianza, con su corazón latiendo a mil, su mente dando vueltas y con algo de felicidad, Hinata se desmayó.

—¡Hi-Hinata~!

El grito de su amado fue todo lo que escuchó.

La sensación de escozor por abrir los ojos de forma repentina la hizo quejarse, quiso levantar su mano derecha para cubrirse el rostro pero esta se hallaba presa de otra mano mas grande, llevó su mirada hacía ese costado y vio a su amado, su hombre bonito sosteniéndola de la mano mientras él se había quedado dormido, tan lindo él.

—Hinata-chan -la voz asueñada de él le derritió el corazón, ¿como puede ser alguien tan lindo?-

—Naruto-kun -modo tímido on-, ¿todo fue real?

—Si, pero si tu no quieres salir conmigo está bien, yo no...

—No es eso, realmente me gustas -le dijo con la cara roja-

—Entonces, ¿seguirás siendo mi novia?

—Sí

—Waaaaa... Hinata-chan, eres tan linda.

—Ahora, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -le habló al chico que tenía su rostro entre su pecho mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cintura-

—El que quiera mi amor -dijo emocionado-

—Besame antes de que me desmaye de nuevo.

Fue así como comenzó su dulce historia de amor, la historia de la niña de los sueños y su hombre bonito.

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero que sí**

 **Mañana actualizo Vindicta**

 **Les amo 7u7**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

 **¡Besitos!❤**

 **737**


End file.
